Lush Memories
by MakaMaka
Summary: Persona 2. Even if she forgets her soul will remember. Get rid of her memories but her feelings will remain. Snippets from Lisa Silverman's life on both sides: Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment.


AN: Persona 2 needs some more love. It's such a great game. So here's a little love to Lisa Silverman. There's light Tatsuya x Lisa here but it's mostly Lisa centric. Written in broken snippets, hope you like it.

Inspired when listening to Heaven -Sweet Sugar Mix -P.h.A.T.

* * *

1.

"Let's play house! I'll be the mommy and Tatsuya-kun will be the daddy!" seven year old Lisa says excitedly. She loves playing house and she especially loves it when Tatsuya was the daddy. He was so nice and cool!

"You really like to play house Lisa-chan." Big sis smiles, "You're always the mommy and Tatsuya-kun is always the daddy."

Seven year old Lisa grins. "That's because I'm gonna marry Tatsuya-kun when I grow up!"

2.

"Hey Lisa! What cha doing'?" Meeho asks as she runs up to the blonde teen. "Oooh~ Spying on Suou again?"

Seventeen year old Lisa jumps at the [accurate] accusation, face a brilliant shade of red. "S-shut up! No I'm not!"

"Right~" Meeho drawls, a feline grin on her face.

She wasn't… really…

3.

"Chinyan, watch out!" seventeen year old Lisa shouts, calling forth Eros to crush a demon. Tatsuya doesn't even flinch as he smoothly dodges the demon and counters with wave of his sword. "Wah! That was so cool Chinyan!"

4.

Seventeen year old Lisa scowls horribly, an ugly feeling rising to her chest. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like that Tatsuya pays so much attention to Maya: beautiful, perfect, always cheerful Maya. It makes her sick. It makes her want to scream and shout and punch something. It makes her want to break something; maybe Tatsuya's nose.

"Ginko."

She snaps out of the ugly resentment and blinks at Eikichi. He stares at her sternly and she pouts; the hatred and anger fading to a dull hum in her chest. "Shut up." she mumbles, punching him in the shoulder half heartedly.

5.

She cries when she remembers. She stares at the Pink Azas mask and silently weeps when she remembers her sins.

6.

Seventeen year old Lisa glows with happiness despite facing her shadow merely moments before.

Her! He chose her! Not beautiful and perfect and wonderful Maya. Not effeminately beautiful and gentle Jun, but her! Rough and tough and tomboyish imperfect her! Moments after seeing the horrible and dark parts of her she tried so hard to keep secret he chose her!

From within her mind Venus bubbles with happiness.

7.

Lisa stares at the broken, bleeding body of "Big sis" in horror.

"HEAL HER!" Eikichi screams.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" she shrieks but no matter how hard she casts, no matter how hard she prays, pleads, and cries, the hole refuses to close and blood continues to pour. "I'm trying…"

8.

_It's not fair. It's not fair. Notfairnotfairnotfair…._

"_Tatsuya, don't forget me. I do love you..."_

* * *

1.

Seven year old Lisa smiles as she twirls in front of the mirror. She giggles and skips along to the rhythm of Moonlight Densetsu. "When I grow up I'm gonna be a singer!"

2.

"So… is there anyone you like?" Meeho questions.

Seventeen year old Lisa laughs at the question. "Really? What do you think?"

Meeho pouts. "Come on! There has to be someone in this school you like!"

Sheba looks up from the lyrics she's writing. "What about that Suou guy?"

Unexpectedly, Lisa feels heat rise to her cheeks. "W-what?"

"Oooh! Really?" Meeho asks, eyes sparkling mischievously. "That guy with the bike?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lisa all but shouts, "Come on Meeho! Get serious! We don't have time for love if we wanna debut as singers!"

She says this but she can't stop her heart from beating faster at the thought of the quiet boy.

3.

_~The song I can hear makes my heart shake  
My heart is scraped away  
While I am naked I feel the illusion  
It passes through my heart _

_A girl who is always hungry walks alone  
Because she hates to smile at the same second as others  
In order to not lose the word 'love'  
An angel slowly fluttered down ~_

Twenty-five year old Lisa bellows out the lyrics of her 1999 hit single _Kimi no Tonari_ at her 8th anniversary concert. Meeho and Sheba have long since left the showbiz but Lisa continues to follow her dream. She smiles at the thousands of fans that have gathered to hear her sing and pours her heart into the performance.

4.

"Bye, I love you." a thirty year old Lisa smiles at her phone.

She walks the streets of Sumaru with a scarf and wide sunglasses covering her face, disguising her from fanatical fans. At thirty years old, Lisa Silverman has succeeded in life. She is happily married and has become a legend among artists as both singer and actress.

She stumbles when she bumps into someone, a man wearing a suit, causing him to drop the object he was holding. "I'm so sorry!" she apologizes as she bends down to pick it up. It's a zippo lighter. She smiles as she hands it back and can't help but notice his good looks.

"Oh no, it's my fault." he smiles and she's lost in his deep brown eyes and his wonderful deep-like-coffee voice.

"Umm… Have we met before?" she asks before she can stop herself. It sounds like such a crappy pick up line but he blinks, taken aback before smirking mysteriously.

"Maybe we have."

5.

Thirty-two year old Lisa Silverman is divorced. She is successful and a legend among artists in showbiz but she is divorced.

At least, she thinks as she stares at the new band caressing her finger and moans when Tatsuya touches her at just the right place, she is happily divorced.

* * *

AN: I actually really like this one. I have mixed feelings about the way it's written but I like it. Kimi no Tonari is by Hitomi and is actually the Persona 2: Innocent Sin ending theme.

As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
